Letters to Naveen
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: I "barrowed" the idea from a friend on the Tangled bit of this site.. Post a question and the Great Naveen shall answer.. most likely.
1. Chapter 1

Hello after getting the idea from The Tangled section, since someone else is doing Q&a for characters I shall do ask Prince Naveen.. Please do submit any questions you wish to ask.

"Hello, or Buona, as we say in Maldonian. I am the handsome, talented, did I mention good-looking, Prince Naveen. And I shall be tending to the people's need of knowing more about me, my beautfiul wife Tiana, and my country."


	2. Achidonza!

Writing for Naveen is sooo fun.. :D

**Myahlyah:**

**"Prince Naveen" **_:D my name!.. _**"What is your favorite color?" **

_"Well, as you would think after the whole being frogs thing is is green no? But I am much more of a neutral fan. That outfit Lawrence (disgised as me) I would have NEVER worn. Talk about a walking decoration."_

**Jenniestorm:**

**"Does Tiana still talk in her sleep? If so, how do you cope with it? Have you learned to sleep through it?"**

_"Well, yes she still does talk.. but its mainly about me. *grins* So I'm fine with hearing it. Plus, I can always use it for leverage later on."_

**Selenitalunar:**

**"Dear Naveen," **_Thats a nice touch :) _**"You're now managing a resturant. How do you feel about this despite you have spent years and years and years of you haven't done anything but stay in your marble tower? Do you find it difficult? Easy? Good? Bad? Thanks."**

_"I just **knew** this would come up. Haha, I did leave my tower once in a while I am not that chick with the long long LOOOONG hair. :p But, it is a challenge. I though my caluses were bad from playing my ukelele, but no. Now I have some tough enough they would sand a tree into a boat. Hmm.. maybe.. nah.. I am extremely lucky that Tiana makes all the very important decisions. I am not fit for running her dream, but slowly and surely I am getting much better at working."_

**Xfantasia2010X:**

**"Will you marry me?"**

_*holds up left hand showing golden ring* "Sorry, allready taken. Although, you can have my cousin Aleneno, he is ALMOST as amazing as I am."_

**Princess Tricia:**

**"Naveen, do you love your wife Tiana very much? Would you ever cheat or be dishonest to her? I hope you don't because you and her make a beautiful couple."**

_"Yes, that we do. But as to your question; I would never cheat on Tiana. The many women, and I do mean MANY, I used to chase and go with. They are nothing in comparison to my Tiana. She truly is my Evangeline. 3"_

**_"Well, that was fun, I think if you would like to ask me anything else put in in your "review" as someone has instructed me. But for now, Tiana has just made fresh gingerbread cookies. _**

**_Abinaza. Naveen._**


	3. Christmas is coming

_My, my I do have quite the adoring audiance no?_

_And now for **more** questions._

**_darkopacity:_**

**_"Have your cooking skills improved? What dishes has Tiana taught you to make?"_**

_"I have imrproved but still getting there. As for dishes; Tiana always gives me something easy. She doesn't dare let me make anything involving flames. Not after the accident :/"_

**_Myahlyah:_**

**_"Who has better food? Maldonia or New Orleans? (be honest)"_**

_"Since when am I not? ;) Oh boy, you really are trying to make me sleep on the couch all week no? Well, in all truth I cannot compare the two, Maldonia's food is far different from New Orleans. But if I have to pick; New Orleans. We do not have the amazing Beignet."_

**_Spongetina03:_**

**_"What does Maldonia look like? How did you feel when you had to meet Tiana's mama? Where you scared? Does it matter she's black and not Maldonian? How many kids do you want? What the best part of your marriage? ((I probably know the answer.. but you know lol)) Whats the nicest thing she's ever done for you? Whats the nicest thing you've done for her? How are you going to keep your teeth so white? Since there are no servants to brush them for you? What kind of residence do you live in? Do you like it? Is it small for your tastes? Do you think Charlotte is annoying (I don't but do you?) Why did you go to New Orleans out of all places lol?_**

_"Wow! That is a LOT of questions.. you would do well writing for a newspaper or magazine of sorts no? Just don't write anything bad about me, although there is nothing bad about me. :D Well," *cracks knuckles* "now for anwers.. Maldonia is a pennisula, we are surrounded by the sea with mountains to the north."_

_"I was nervous for a lack of better words when meeting my future mother inlaw, considering she had a large **book** in her hand." _

_"When I first arrived in the US I had no idea just how much skin color mattered. But to answer your question no, it doesn't matter."_

_"Aha! I just KNEW one of these questions would come up. While Tiana has instructed me to never answer these, if you don't tell her.. I actually would like a moderate large family with about six or seven. But shhh! I never told you that."_

_"You allready know what it is indeed. ;)"_

_"The nicest thing she ever did for me was that she taught me how to cook and clean. And as for her, I'm pretty sure I have yet to do the "nicest" thing for her.:)"_

_"Well, I have learned how to brush my teeth now, so I am just fine.."_

_"My mother and father bought the area just a bit from our resturant and built a large house. It was a wedding present. It's smaller than my old room but I like it."_

_"YES! She squeals, jumps around, constantly obessing about pink, boys, more pink.. I think my wife a saint for having the patience. Such as she thinks its a disaster if her hair won't stay in place. I am GLAD I am not married to her."_

_"Well, I wanted to go to the place where the greatest music ever was born, so New Orleans was my destination."_

**_Princess Tricia:_**

**_Do you ever imagine having beautiful children with Tiana? If so what would you name em? If you first child was a girl, what would you and Tiana name her? I hope something very beautiful and meaningful like your lover Tiana. And I'm sorry about the whole frog incident between you and Tiana. But as u can see I love frogs and I thought you still looked pretty handsome and cute, just like your wife looked very lovely and graceful._**

_"Yes. I'm not sure just what we'd name them, but Tiana has a lot of choice in it since she.. well you know. All I know is no Jr's.. its too confusing to know who she'd be yelling at. And thank you, not everyone can make being a frog look this good ;)"_

**_DisneyP_****_rincess:_**

**_"Dear Naveen,"_**_ What no "prince" :( **"Do you still have any contact with Louis or any of the other animals in the swamp?"**_

_"Of course! Louis plays at our resturant. Ray's family floats by from time to time but I am NOT friends with those alligators that tried to eat me :O"_

**Luiz4200:**

**"Prince Naveen, had Charlotte demanded you to marry her in exchange for the kiss and her kiss worked. Would you?"**

_"Well, thats... I guess I would have to.. But thankfully I didn't marry the pink blurr and married instead my waitress."_

_**TomboybuttercupSakaast:**_

_**"Hey Naveen, how is everyone? Did people get scared when Louis was around? Can Louis talk like people can? When are you two going to give your both(Tiana's and yours) parents granBABIES hopefully twins a boy and a girl? Did your PARENTS PAY FOR THE wedding? How's your life with Tiana, the resturant, and being a prince all at the same time? How is Tiana dealing with the princess style? How's the love with Tiana? How you both fit time for love? And one more; How does Tiana like Maldonia?"**_

_"More multi-questions.. hee hee.. Well everyone is fine. Yes people were/are scared of Louis even though he is friendly as ever. No, only Tiana, Mama odie, and I can understand him. Heh, soon. The boy girl thing sounds good.. for a start ;) Yes, they did. As much as Tiana didn't want them to. Exausting, I finally see why people who work complain. Tiana has made her own style and really I didn't expect her to follow all the rules, she has a revolutionary mind set. "Love" is wonderful and how we make time is..the resturant is closed for sunday ;) She has never been there but I plan to go back this spring after Mardi gras."_

**_L.O.A.D:_**

**_"If you found the shadowman dying on the side of the street, would you help him?"_**

_"As much as I'd like to say no, for everything he did to me.. I still would have to help me, just because he's evil doesn't mean he never needs help."_

**_TomboybuttercupSakaast:_**

**_"How is the Beignets? Could you tell me the recipe? Can I have one? What's Tiana's fav food and yours? How did Tiana's mom and your mom and dad react to your story of how you fell in love after a few days? Did you tell them you both were frogs and will you tell your kids? Are you and Lottie friends? Where do you both live? Can I meet Tiana? How old are you and Tiana? Do you think you and Tiana are soulmates and love eachother through death? How is it being a ukelele player and a waiter? What do Tiana's lips taste like? _**_O-O' **Do you have any other friends other than Louis? Do you and Tiana go on dates once in a while? How are the holidays?"**_

_"Wow, well Beignets are wonderful.. warm, sweet, fluffy.. argh! must stop before drool unspools. No, you cannot have the recipe.. Tiana would kill me if I gave it to anyone. Hmm, not sure on her fav food but mine is the gumbo. They reacted okay for what we told them, I mean they wern't completely adjusted to the idea but once they heard I was willing to work they were shocked and happy beyond anything else. No, and not really.. I think it will be a secret between just us three for all our lives. Yes, but not like her and "Tia." In a lovely home beside our resturaunt. I guess so. Tiana just turned 20 and I am 21. Yes, I think Tiana and I were destined to be together, no matter how it happened. It's tough but I balance my work and fun much better now, still favor the Ukelele though. Not sure how to answer that much less wondering why you want to know O-o. Yes I do, I actually have a few more friends now it just took time. Indeed, just a few weeks ago I took her on a romantic boatride through the bayou. It really brought back memories.. The holidays are going just fine but Tiana is freaking out due to the fact that in one week my parents arrive and she is scurrying about trying to perfect everything."_

_Speaking of, I need to get going so.. thank you all for the questions and I shall most likely be absent tomorow but shall answer anything I can.. _


	4. one more time!

_Ahh, yesterday was lovely. Since the resturant was closed, for once, Tiana and I got to go and listen to all the christmas music around the french quarter, theres just something about jazz that makes that music even better. But in all seriousness I am asking you guys for a bit of help. Christmas is in almost ten days and I still have no gift for her! D: She is so difficult to buy for. If I don't find something amazing, something tells me I won't get a "present." lol But anyhow, SO many questions, I am glad you all are getting a "punch?", as you americans say, out of me answering them. :)_

_**PrincessTricia:**_

**_"What is your fav moment with your wife before or after the wedding and meeting her? Or just learning from eachother?"_**

_"Hmm, well meeting her, if you count either the very FIRST time I laid eyes on her she wouldn't even say "hi" to me :( Very cranky waitress indeed.. I'd have to say while we were learning from eachother, my favorite would have to be when she taught me how to mince. No one had ever taken the time to do something like that for me and it really touched- Okay no more namby-pamby.. it was just nice."_

**_"#2 What do u love most about her? Her looks, beauty, courage, wisdom, patience, responsiblity, or how normal she is? Or just all of the above?"_**

_"Well, of course I, Prince Naveen, appreciate beauty. But, its all the things mentioned and more."_

**_"What do u do to help her out whenever she is stressing over something?"_**_ When ISN'T she? Xp **"What do you guys do when you get off work?" **If I told you, this would be updated to an M ;)  
"**Like do you massage her back, shoulders, or feet for her?"**_

_"Back, yes.. Shoulders, mmhmm.. Feet, she won't let me touch. Too ticklish."_

**_"What are you most thankful about her?"_**

_"That she cares about ME, not just my money or title as other girls did."_

**_"If u were the only one left on earth, out of you two, and Tiana had gone to heaven, what would you miss most about her?"_**

_"I do NOT even want to think about such a thing! Next! D:"_

**_"Do you eat all her cookies? Cuz if you do then your next task; to learn how to bake cookies to repay your lover." _**

_"Tiana won't let me near the stove after the incident with the oven mits. How was I supposed to know you DON'T leave them in the oven? I mean thats what their called right? Psh.."_

**_"When is your birthday/when were you born?"_**

_"Aha, you wish to know so that you could buy me a present yes? Well, I was born on November, 16th, 1905."_

**_"What did you feel like when you:first laid eyes on your wife," _**_"Nervous." **"after you first danced with her, before you were married," **"Unbounded joy, love." **"When dancing with her at the wedding." **"Well, somewhat nervous as everyone was stairing at yes plus she was stepping on my feet for a while, but I was a gentleman and didn't tease her, too much." _

**_"What was the reception like?"_**

_"Well..*sigh* Charlotte was put in charge of it.. So as you can guess everything was very over exagurated, but the two frogs atop our wedding cake, seven tiers tall, was a nice touch even if no one got it."_

**_"How did your parents feel after they met your wife?"_**

_"Well, at first they were skeptical that I would marry some girl with no money. Then after the whole explanation of the resturant and hard work and mincing they were overthrilled to welcome her to the family.":)_

**_"What was your honeymoon like? was it beautiful and romantic as can be? Where did you guys go?"_**_We didn't go anywhere, she wanted to stay and work on the place, so we just stayed in a hotel for about two days :( I plan on getting a second honemoon this spring when we go to Maldonia ;)_**_ What did you two do on your honeymoon? _**_LOTS. ;)_**_Don't worry I won't ask for all the details don't want her strangling you again, like when you turned her into a beautiful frog. More than she realized." _**

_"Haha, try to tell her she was. Still dislikes our mucusy brethren."_

**_L.O.A.D:_**

**_"What was it like as a frog?"_**

_"I was anticipating this for a while now. It was actually not as bad as Tiana made it out to be. Free meals, no bathing.. as disgusting as that sounds.. But after a while I missed my human body. I mean with a phisique like mine wouldn't you ;)"_

**_DisneyPrincess:_**

**_"Dear Prince Naveen," _**_Yes, now that is the way :) **"If you and Tiana ever had children, would you consider naming your first daughter Evangeline, or your first son Raymond (after ray)?"**_

_"Did Eudora put you up to this? O-o Well, that is a possiblity.. But as for the first son I believe James might be a better fit. He was such a good man, from all I hear, and inspired my Tiana to never give up. But I'll have to keep that on my list, yes I have a list."_

**_MyahLyah:_**

**_"Prince Naveen, do you and Tiana use birth controll? (Condoms, the pull out method? yeah personal but I want to know!)_**

_"Well, yes that is very VERY personal.. um, we kinda use condoms, but they are hard to get ahold of due to the many catholics in New orleans. In fact the cathedral we were married in is even against the pull out, as you called it. We also use, oh how does she say it? The timing method? It's where she has to..you know its confusing. Man am I glad I am a man and not a woman. X( )_

**_"What is Tiana's favorite perfume (if she's not allergic)?"_**

_"Well, she is NOT allergic and her favorite one? Well I think its along the lines of Jasmine with hits of other floral scents.. its wonderful."_

**_"Whats your shoe size?"_**

_"Ten"_

_**"Whats Tiana's measurement (figure-wise) I'm comparing it to mine."**_

_"Well, wow.. I have never really taken the time to actually measure it.. I mean.. I guess its about maybe about the perfect hour glass with her waist being 28, bust a a little larger, but her hips are what really complete it.. I think their a bit over average." Wow, that was odd."_

**_"Whats your favorite dance besides the charleston?"_**

_"Lindy hop."_

**_"How do you keep your hair beautiful and healthy?"_**

_"Well.. thats a secret I shall not share." _

**_"Is Tiana the only virgin you've been with? (real talk...she's been so focused with trying to make her dreams come true she had no time to hang out with Georgia and the crew."_**

_"Yes she was the only one. Most girls who wanted me were allready experianced. "_

**_"Now that Tiana's a princess are you two welcomed in all stores, parks, ect?"_**

_"Well, I guess.. there are some stores she just won't go into. I hate this whole "colored" thing they have against her. Who gives a sheinzo about it! I am glad that we don't have race problems in my country... Sorry, it really does infuriate me. At least Charlotte and Big daddy don't think like they do."_

**_"If you and Tiana couldn't concieve a child, would you consider adopting one or two?" _**

_"While I have no doubt we shall ever run into that problem ;) I think it could be a possiblity."_

**_"Does New Orleans drinking water taste the same as Maldonian?"_**

_"No, I swear there are spices even in the water.. or maybe the gumbo has permanently coated my tastebuds."_

**_"Are your parents uptight?"_**

_"Twenty years of dealing with me would make anyone uptight especially since I played tricks on Lawerence and humilated him everyday. I was grounded so much I began just getting used to the "punishment." Which really when your a royal, grounding doesn't really do anything."_

**_"How did you feel when your parents told you, your gonna be a big brother? (Prince Ralphie.)"_**

_"Well, I was actually excited. I had no other boys to play with but when he first got here all he did was cry. Then when I was about fifteen he could toddle after me."_

**_"How close are you and Ralphie? He's about seven years old right?"_**

_"Yes, and we are as tight as any brothers."_

**_"If Tiana said yes (I highly doubt she would like any woman) would you have a second or third wife?_**

_O_O' "We Maldonians don't support Polygamy. I personally think your asking to be murdered while sleeping or being constantly in fighting with the wives if there are more than one. So no thanks."_

**_"Whats Tiana's shoe size?"_**

_"About a six and a half."_

**_"Is Tiana pregnant yet?" _**

_"No, and if Eudora is paying you I tell you.. I can.. um play Ukulele for you :)_

**_"How do you feel about women (and men...yes I had to go there, you have man fans. I've seen them and I'm 100% woman) still swooning over you even though you're married to a goodlooking dame like Tiana?"_**

_"Interesting.. I always knew I had man fans, but not like that.. oh well there will always be my enormous fan base that wants me.. its the price to pay for being so handsome and sexy...;)_

**_"Does Tiana taste like chocolate?"_**

_"Dark chocolate ;) Good for the heart too."_

**_"Have you two talked about the possiblillty of having children in the future?"_**

_"A bit. We are not going so far as to plan a baby room... yet."_

_**"Do you and Tiana participate in charitable activities?"**_

_"Well, not just because its the right thing to do, but also due to us being prince and princess; its expected. We threw a charity dinner last week to raise money for the local orphanage. It was a huge success."_

**_"Whats your IQ?"_**

_"Ehh.. never been tested but I'm sure its pretty high.. at least pretty sure.."_

**_"When you were busy getting with thousands of women, did you ever think that you would settle down?"_**

_"Interesting question, yes I did. The bachlor life of drinking, beautiful women, and constant parties is only fun for a while. Soon you end up in a bed alone with the worst hangover and you have to realize you are living a hollow life."_

**_"Do you like Josephine Bakers music? And her banana dance?"_**

_"Yes, but I'd rather see Tiana do it.. infact.. hmm..maybe for my next birthday."_

**_"What kind of car do you and Tiana own?"_**

_"None, we walk everywhere and thanks to those wonderful beignets, I need to do so to keep slim."_

**_"Do you think there will be a man as fabulously amazing as you?"_**

_"No, that is like a comet passing. Once in a lifetime."_

**_"When it comes to marrying a beautiful woman like Tiana, do you have haters?"_**

_"Oh yes, but I ignore them. A lot of the maids back home dislike her.."_

**_"Whats your religious belief?"_**

_"I believe in God. I'm not sure what denomination I am, but I do believe in him."_

**_"What is your greatest accomplishment?"_**

_"Well, I'd have to say; making Tiana that ring. It was the first thing ever made out of selflessness by my own hands."_

**_"Have you ever accidentally fart while dancing?"_**

_"Umm... once..ehh this question is beyond embarassing."_

**_"Do you and Tiana have Twitter accounts?"_**

_"We did, but after some people started bugging us about this "Team Edward/Jacob" thing we left."_

**_"Are you annoyed by me and my questions?"_**

_"No ;) bring em on!"_

**_"Last but not least...do you think that you suffer from the personality disorder narcissistic?"_**

_"No, why? *looks in mirror and grins* I am handsome no?"_

**_megawoman 5210:_**

**_"Dear Prince Naveen, Whats the worst part about being a frog? And how do you like New Orleans culture?"_**

_"I love the culture. It is decended of French and Spainsh. New Orleans is full of life, music, and good food and spirits. As to the frog question; that is simply because of the toungue. It has a mind of its own."_

_Well, you all have exausted me completely..lol but it is a good exausted like- well we shall just say a certain activity with my princess. Speaking of, any questions for tomorow she shall be answering. Yes you shall get to ask Tiana. So think up something good. I'm heading off now. _

_Abinazza till wednsday. _


End file.
